


Drug bust

by Pinxku



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sherlock is a Mess, Typos, Worried Greg Lestrade, drug bust, how to tag, kinda cute, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Lestrade hasn't heard from Sherlock in weeks and is getting worried. What better way to fiend out whats up than a drug bust?What could go wrong?well...





	Drug bust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey o!  
> So I had a need to write so I did this.  
> Hopefully you will like it.  
> It was suppoust to be an avengers fic but I probably do one of those too today.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Lestrade was worried. Sherlock had not been answering to his calls for weeks even when they had a triple homicide. Usually things like that made the man run to the crime scene faster than a bullet train. And sure the man was annoying and rude and all a round hard to not snap at, but under all that Lestrade had seen the soft side of the man. When the young genius was on the street head high as a kite. It took alot of work to get that man to stop with his drugs and in the end he even managed to get the man a job as the worlds only consulting detective.

Now Lestrade would never admit this but he really does care for him. And its really not that easy but he does.

And with caring come the worry. The worry of meaby something happened, meaby he is using drugs again and overdosed. That thought scared him and the only way to figure out whats up was to make a drug bust. Again...

He didn't like doing those. It felt like breaking Sherlocks trust on invating his privacy. But what else can he do? He would never admit to the man he cares for him. That would just end up getting insults left and right from the said man. And if he wants to get any of his job done it is what is needed.

So the next day he announces that they would be going for a bust at Sherlocks house and anyone who wants to join is welcome to. It was no suprise that people hated Sherlock for his intellegence and deduction skills and the way he treated people. So many joined in this for a chace of getting rid of the hated genius. Lestrade rolled his eyes and  they left.

* * *

They arrive at 221B baker street

Miss Hudson lets them in and they go upstairs.

"Sherlock drug bust!"

They walk in to the living room. Lestrade notices Sherlock on the couch unmoving.

"Is he dead?" Donovan asks little too hopeful and eyes the man with suspicion.

Lestrade frowns and shouts " Okay everyone get to it"

Everyone moved to search around as Lestrade moved to Sherlocks side. He's starting to get worried. The man didn't even stir when he shouted the command.

He quikly checked the body but didn't fiend any kind of damage. No needel puncture thank god. He starts calling for the man

"Sherlock? SHERLOCK? Come lad wake up!"

Sherlock jumps all the sudden with a yelp and in a flash he was pinning Lestrade to thhe floor by his neck.

Lestrade looks up to see those eyes cold and empty robotic.

"Sher-Sherlock let go" He gasps. Sherlocks grip is like steal.

"Sherlock it-it's me Le-Lestrade"

The other yarders were  trying to get him off with no results.

Then something snapped becouse all the sudden his eyes went huge with recognition. He all but jumps away from Lestrade.

"I-I..." Hes eyes were wide and he backs agains the wall. The other yarders look wary and some had their guns out.

He's breathing picks up and he slides down the wall eyes moving to everyone in a frantic panic.

Lestrade is couging on the floor and but straightens up soon.

"Everyone out!" He demands and with small resistance everyone moves out.

When everyone is gone he moves his eyes on the younger man. It was probably bad enough he was showing so much vulnerability, but in front of everyone the best move was probably to make everyone to go away.

He slowly approaches his friend and crouches down on his eye level. The young genious was hyperventilating now.

"Sherlock?" He hesitantly asks.

He went to touch his shoulder but backed away since he wasent sure if physical contact was okay right now.

"Breath Sherlock...Its okay just in and out"

They spent a while there just breathing.

"I-Im sorry" Sherlock mummbles after a while

"Its okay Sherlock it's fine. Just what was that? The moves you made, and that look on your face"

"It uh- I'd tell you but Im pretty sure I would have to kill you if I did"

He was getting back at himself. His breathing was getting even and mask was starting to come in place with a un feeling impassivness.

"Uh okay Honestly did not expect that answer..." Lestrade attempted humor not that he was lying.

"This your brothers doings?" he guessed.

"...yes" Sherlock asks hesitantly.

"So thats where you've been while Ive tried to contact you huh somewhere your brother sended you huh?"

"Yes Indeed"

"But you can't talk about it?"

"...No"

"Okay...Well"

It was getting akward now. Lestrade knew Sherlocks brother was literally the Brittish Goverment so If he sended Sherlock It might be something to do with the sudden out slashing.He wont mention this to Sherlock tho. The best way now was just show this wont change anything.

"Okay um...well just so you know this wont change anything between us and if you ever need to talk Im here lad okay?"

"Okay thats good"

" Well then if you want to I can go or?"

"Yes that would probably be for the best" Sherlock answers voice slow and calculated.

"Okay Ill see you the right? Just next time tell me when you go okay?"

"Will do Gregory. Tho dont bother me unless its at least 8"

"Greg"

"Greg right"

He gives out a small smile and leaves.

* * *

And the next time he calls Sherlock for help the man answers.

Everything seemed fine.Lestrade didnt meantion any of it again. Neather did the yard nor Sherlock,

It was like it never happened.

And tho he didn't meantion about it he didnt forget it eather. He is now aware of Sherlocks self defence was better thatn he thought and knew to not wake up the man like that again. He went to check on him everytime Sherlock returns and is informed by the man itself when he disappears.

It doesn't go unnoticed that even tho nothing hasen't seemed to change the Yarders have now seen the mans moves and are alittle more carefull to not piss him off.

After all it is Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos.
> 
> I have no idea if I failed at something.  
> I know Sherlock doesnt really do panic attacks but hes a human and he too has feelings as much as he likes to not show it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. ¨  
> any thoughts?
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr!  
> Name is Pinxku22


End file.
